Shadows and Chaos
by Shadowsthebest
Summary: Only a year after the events after Ark, Sonic and the gang find themselves in an all new adventure revolving around a mysterious and powerful G.U.N project. With Eggman bringing on the heat, will they survive? (Please note this is the same story with a better summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello guys and gals… This is my first fanfic so cut a guy some slack. I don't want to bother with uploading a dozen chapters so I'll just write the longest one-shot you will ever see…. Unless my idea runs out of steam and the story ends sooner/faster than expected. That's enough ranting from the noob author, time to get this going before I go back to climbing trees.

Sonic and crew belong to Sega and Sonic Team.

Terminator belongs to the producers of the Terminator series.

Shadowthebest presents:

Shadows and Chaos

Chapter 1

Time: 600 hours

Place:?

G.U.N commander Abraham Towers walked swiftly down the sublevel 14 hallway to the meeting room. The plan was to meet with various scientists and officers before launching the final part of the project, codenamed Project Superhuman. Towers walked into the meeting room. All the officers saluted and the scientists just offered civilian style greetings.

"Alright people, what do we need to go over?" Towers asked while sitting down.

"Sir we should be good, both the genetics and mechanics look good." One scientist said.

"Reminds me of Terminator" One officer remarked earning a couple of laughs.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road" Towers said ending the meeting.

Time: 624 hours

Where: Eggman's base

Our dear Dr. Robotnik was planning something rather risky but would be rewarding.

"If this works….. G.U.N will lose their greatest trump card, and they haven't even finished it yet! Hahaha!

Eggman mobilized his robotic troops and moved out.

Time: 700 hours

Place: Station Square Cemetery

The Sonic team plus Rouge and Omega stood at a monument. The monument showed Shadow the Hedgehog in one of his famous poses, it had been recently made in honor of the one year anniversary of Shadow's sacrifice to save the world from the falling Ark. (A/N: See Sonic adventure 2 or, sigh, Sonic X if you don't know what the Ark was.) The funeral had been horrible to go through for most of them. Omega had never met Shadow, only had files and stories to go by. He did respect Shadow for the warrior he was said to be.

Sonic shuddered as a flashback hit him from the funeral.

Flashback: It was a cold sad day, raining as if the heavens were crying themselves. It had only been a week from the Ark event, Sonic remembered the small speech he had given:

"Shadow started out as a rival competitor, then went evil for a short time. He was the definition of an Anti-hero for sure." This earned a couple of laughs from those who had known Shadow. "Ultimately he went out as a hero, giving his life so others could have theirs. I only pray I am ready when the time comes for me also. Thank you."

Quiet applause. Others gave their two cents then the empty casket was buried and everyone left. People went on with their lives.

Present:

Sonic blinked as he came out of his dream.

"Rest in peace Shadow" he whispered as he walked off. The others were content to stand and relive memories of the Ultimate Life form.

Time: 730 hours

Where: G.U.N base?

This was it. Days of research and development were about to be put to the test. The man sized development machine was starting pre launching checks. Inside was a breakthrough in science, not a perfect life form per se, but as close as it had ever gotten: A cyborg. The best created so far and Commander Towers was excited to put it in the field.

"This will be the edge we need against our foes, specifically Dr. Eggman" He thought as he watched machines warm up and scientists run around.

"Ok here we go!" The head scientist yelled as he was about to flip the master switch.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM went a wall as it collapsed and a giant claw grabbed the machine containing Project Super Human. (A/N: Don't you hate it when that happens?)

"Noooo!" Screamed Towers as he pulled out his pistol and start shooting the claw and the egg pawns that were now pouring out of the hole as a distraction. As were all the soldiers and other officers.

"Hahaha! You lose brats!" Laughed Eggman as he got away.

"Soldier!" Towers yelled to one of his men. "Yes Sir?" "Activate DEFCON1 we have a problem now." Yes Sir, right away sir!" The soldier equally yelled, saluted, and then ran upstairs to follow the Commander's orders.

"Get me Team Dark and Team Sonic!" Towers ordered another soldier as the egg pawns were finished off with Eggman now far away. "Yes Sir!"

"Crud I'm in trouble" Thought Towers.

Time: 800 hours

Place: Eggman's base

"Heh heh this is definitely something" Eggman said as he poked and prodded with the cyborg's systems. Eggman reprogramed the cyborg to be his lackey instead of G.U.N's. "There, done" Eggman said happily.

He turned the cyborg on.

"Scanning, retrieving orders. Orders are to destroy G.U.N." he cyborg stated. Then the cyborg did something unexpected, he went on the internet and viruses were attracted to him like moths to a light. "Download complete, loading custom made operating system" the cyborg said. "What? What are you doing?" Eggman asked nervously.

"Upgrading." The cyborg said.

The cyborg then rebooted and flashed an evil grin.

"Good day Doctor Eggman, you are lucky I'm willing to comply with your "orders"". The cyborg said in a creepy voice. "I will be leaving to destroy G.U.N now". The Cyborg launched from the ground, through the roof, and towards the G.U.N base.

"What have I done?" Eggman asked himself.

Author's end note: That's enough typing for me. I'll go on if I get some reviews or something…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well there is some interest in the story. As I'm writing this there are 5 views and no reviews, yay me -_- Anyway Eggman has messed things up and now Sonic and his gang must fix it, again.

Sonic and co. belongs to Sega while any references to Terminator belong to Arnold Schwarzenegger and co.

Shadowthebest presents

Shadow and Chaos

Chapter 2

Time: 800hrs

Place: Station Square Mall

Sonic and friends were in the mall trying to relax on this sad and stressful day for them. (A/N: It was the Anniversary of Shadow's sacrifice).

"C'mon guys lets cheer up a little, at least we are all alive!" Amy said.

"So? I got out showed by Shadow that day and He's dead." Sonic mumbled.

"Now, you're just being greedy and ego-filled" Knuckles shot back.

"He has a point" Tails agreed.

"Stay out of this" Sonic said loudly. Tension was running high for the foursome.

Time: 805hrs

Place: Station Square Mall- Men's all leather store

The cyborg snuck into the store to grab some flashy leather garb and to lose the G.U.N jumpsuit he had been.

"Best to blend in" Thought the crafty cyborg.

So the cyborg used downloaded skills (A/N: You can find anything on YouTube) to steal some dark cargo pants, a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and, of course sunglasses. (A/N: Terminator style lol). When he exited the buzzer went off because of the security tags he had missed taking off. At this he muttered something dark and started running.

Time: 810hrs

Place: …same place basically

Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy were arguing and were on the verge of getting physical. Tails just stood by calmly eating popcorn and taking notes on a couple of the insults being exchanged.

Thankfully, this is when the security buzzer started going off at the men's leather store and everyone shut up and turned to see a man running from the store.

"C'mon we can solve our "problem" later and do a quick save the day exercise. It'll be easy!" Sonic said running off without a plan as usual. The rest of the foursome followed suit.

The cyborg's radar picked up something catching up behind him, he kept running.

"You there, stop!" Sonic called, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

When Sonic was almost on top of the cyborg, the cyborg sudden stopped, spun around and kicked Sonic square in the solar plexus. "Oaf" Sonic exclaimed as he fly back and landed on his butt.

"Sonicku! You hurt my Sonicku!" Amy yelled with rage. She and Knuckles charged the challenging cyborg. Amy took out her hammer and swung first. The cyborg instantly calculated a battle strategy, and grabbed the hammer out of her grip.

In the split second that followed Amy said "Uh oh", the cyborg smirked, and then knocked out Amy with her own hammer. "Hey, fight someone your own size!" Knuckles yelled as he swung a fist. Again the cyborg calculated and dodged the fist, then brought the hammer down on Knuckles head sending Knuckles sprawling knocked out also.

Sonic got up and stood by Tails.

"Hey ugly is that the best you got?" Sonic taunted while striking a pose.

"Sonic there's something odd about this guy." Tails said.

The cyborg grinned and said "Let me introduce myself, my name is simply Comrade as I do not like my code name, superhuman does not work when you are not human."

"Huh?" Said Sonic confused.

Comrade simply smirked and threw a smoke grenade he had produced from his hip pocket. "Poof" right into Sonic and Tails' faces. Coughing they left the cloud but the cyborg was long gone. Upset that they had let the thief get away Sonic growled. Then Tails' cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Tails said when he answered. "Right away sir. We will be there soon." He hung up.

"What sup?" Sonic asked. "It was G.U.N, they need our help with something" Tails replied. So they revived their teammates and headed toward the G.U.N base.

Time: 830hrs

Place: Eggman's base

Eggman finished building a new robot and sat down to think.

"Why isn't G.U.N finished off yet?" He asked himself. "No matter I will do it myself Muhaha!"

Time: 830hrs

Place: The Park

Rouge and Omega sat on a bench talking about Shadow the hedgehog himself.

"So, first he was evil then he died for the world? Unit does not understand" Omega stated on a robotic voice. Rouge sighed and was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Yes sir?" She said upon answering. "Really? Sir it should be a holiday for us consid- oh, that high of level huh? Yes sir right away sir." She hung up. "I should go back to stealing jewels or something Rouge complained. "C'mon the boss wants to see us about our next assignment." Both headed toward G.U.N base.

Time: 835hrs

Where: Unknown

Red eyes blinked as the conversation between Rouge and the G.U.N commander ended. "Guess I'll show up at the right time as always heh."

When 900hrs

Where G.U.N Commanders office

"Ok so this is who you are looking for" The Commander said while holding up a picture to the gathered crowd of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega.

"Hey that's the guy that humiliated us at the mall!" Knuckles cried out in usual fashion.

"I see… hope you're up to the job this time, this guy is extremely dangerous and… a cyborg." The Commander said slowly.

Assorted cries of "What?!" and "Oh" issued forth.

"It's ok you all will do fine or die trying." The Commander said unhelpfully.  
>Sighs and sweat drops issued forth.<p>

"Sonic and his crew will go fetch him from the Doctor's base while Rouge, Omega, and the assorted G.U.N army will defend the G.U.N base.

"Ok guys let's go" Sonic said dragging his team out the room.

"Yes sir" Said Rouge and Omega as they left.

"Let's hope we don't get to start over after all of this" Thought the Commander as he looked out his wall sized window.

Author's end note: Well I need to go do stuff and I got a few more words in this time. Come back soon to see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well, talk about progress. I'm speeding through updates but only have 13 views Anyway the cyborg is now called Comrade while the heroes have split up to find him. On with the story! P.S I'll try to make less errors in this chapters, there have been from typos to spelling errors in the past that I need to fix. Review and I'll be motivated. Review ideas if you'd like too

Shadowsthebest presents

Shadows and Chaos

Chapter 3

Time: 1200hrs

Place outside Eggman's base

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles stood outside the base just out of sight. Tails was going to be a diversion in the Tornado.

"Ok Tails we are ready, do it now!" Sonic said into his communicator.

"Ok Sonic!" Tails yelled over the Tornado's engine into his matching communicator.

The Tornado streaked over the base dropping bombs and just causing chaos.

"Let's go guys!" Sonic said as they dashed into a side door. Inside the base was quiet, too quiet. They walked down a hall, and into a large room. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind them and bolted itself shut.

"Uh oh" Amy said as robots began to appear.

Time: 1215hrs

Place: G.U.N base

The base was on the verge of lock down, just waiting for Eggman to make his move. Troop patrolled the halls in units while Rouge protected the G.U.N Commander, and Omega stood by the front door scanning for Eggpawns.

"Unit is bored, wants to maim and destroy with fire." Omega said into his radio.

"Just watch the front door ya super tank." Rouge replied with her radio.

Time: 1220

Place: Just outside G.U.N base

Eggman secretly gathered his droids in the sewers around the G.U.N base.

"Heh heh with this many robots G.U.N won't know what hit 'em." Eggman laughed.

Eggman then got an alert saying he needed to be at his base because his trap had been set off by Sonic and co. "Well boys I won't be joining you on this one so CHARGE!"

Hundreds of Eggpawns poured out of the sewers and charged the base. Eggman flew away towards his base wondering what to do with his expected but unexpected company.

A bit away sitting on a bench now watching Eggpawns attack the G.U.N base was Comrade. From a distance he looked like a leather covered biker doing nothing but on the inside he was loading his arsenal. Kind of like Omega's but different. He had four pistols, two Uzis, a heavy machine gun, a small rocket launcher, an assortment of grenades, and lots of ammunition. He calculated that the best way to destroy G.U.N was to take it head on.

Time: 1225

Place: Currently under siege G.U.N base

The Eggpawns have a basic strategy; swarm the enemy base and hope they all die. Within minutes that base could be called a warzone. No one was having more fun than Omega.

"Die pathetically designed outdated microwaves" He "yelled" as he blasted his way through the chaos just barley not hitting his allies. Rouge was ticked but didn't say anything, it was good practice destroying robots and dodging gun fire. The G.U.N Commander had decided to "make the tactical decision to retreat with his men" once there were just too many Eggpawns. They had retreated to a secret base but left Omega and Rouge with orders to at least not blow up the city.

"Crush, maim, destroy!" Omega said!

Time: 1230

Place: Eggman's base

All the robots were destroyed but the Sonic team couldn't find a way out.

"We are stuck" Sonic told Tails via his communicator.

"Hmmm, I'll finish up here and get you guys out soon." Tails replied.

Suddenly a TV lowered down on the wall. "Muhahahahaha-cough cough…." Eggman choked on his spit.

Sweatdrops…

"Anyway what do you want?" Eggman demanded.

"A way out, and your stolen cyborg." Sonic replied.

"Never!" Eggman screamed as he dropped down in a giant robot. "Die Sonic Die!"

"Oh boy…" said the Sonic gang.

Eggman charged the heroes and swung a fist. Sonic quickly jumped on the arm and ran up to the cockpit. Knuckles and Amy dodged the giant fist and knocked both legs out from underneath the bot with their respective weapons. The Robot landed on it stomach while Sonic landed on his feet.

"Doctor tell us where the cyborg is" Sonic ordered, "We don't have the time to play your games today." "Ok fine, I don't know where he is but I did order him destroy G.U.N." Eggman replied sheepishly. Sonic just groaned.

"We came all this way for- never mind c'mon guys lets go save the day again."

The Sonic crew left though the now open door. Tails landed his plane next to where they ran out.

"Now what?" Tails inquired.

"Back to the G.U.N base, fatty sent the cyborg to destroy G.U.N. All we have to do is capture it right? Blah let's just go. Better stop for drive thru though, I'm hungry."

The heroes agreed the world would survive without them a little longer and headed for the closest fast food restaurant.

Red eyes watched them leave. "Off to go out show the faker."

Time: 1300hrs

Place: G.U.N base

Most of the Eggpawns had died off by now and Omega was ecstatic.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Omega cried. Rouge just rolled her eyes. Then suddenly;

"Get out of my way or die fools." Said an evil voice. The twosome turned and stared. The being before them made the muscular and leather image look GOOD. Also the weaponry that Omega detected made his eyes gleam in delight.

"No, I am the best robot in the world and will prove it right here right now!" Omega challenged. Rouge rolled her eyes, even men like robots were extremely macho.

"Challenge accepted" said the cyborg.

Author's end note: Super robot smash down next chapter, and will the Sonic heroes make it in time for the final battle with Mr. Red eyes set to save the day? Find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: 23 views and slowly climbing... Need to think of something to spice things up apparently. Joy :( On with the story anyway. Who's ready for the Ultimate Robot Smack down!?

Sonic and friends belong to Sega while Terminator references belong to Arnold Schwarzenegger and his pals.

Shadowsthebest presents

Shadows and Chaos

Chapter 4

Last time on Shadows and Chaos;

Time: 1300hrs

Place: G.U.N base

Most of the Eggpawns had died off by now and Omega was ecstatic.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Omega cried. Rouge just rolled her eyes. Then suddenly;

"Get out of my way or die fools." Said an evil voice. The twosome turned and stared. The being before them made the muscular and leather image look GOOD. Also the weaponry that Omega detected made his eyes gleam in delight.

"No, I am the best robot in the world and will prove it right here right now!" Omega challenged. Rouge rolled her eyes, even men like robots were extremely macho.

"Challenge accepted" said the cyborg.

Now:

The two advanced robots charged each other with gun barrels blazing. Ironically enough, Omega was built by Dr. Eggman and now fighting for G.U.N. On the flip side, the cyborg now called Comrade was built by G.U.N and now fighting for Dr. Eggman. Once within melee rang both stuck out a fist. The cyborg dodged Omega's blow and hit him in the gut, non-effective.

"Ha, you call yourself an advanced cyborg? Pathetic." Comrade took out his rocket launcher. "I didn't call myself anything, you just nick named me that." He fire a rocket that hit Omega in the gut again. This time Omega slid back a couple feet. The cyborg followed through with this by sending a flying kick to Omega's head. Then attempted a chop to an exposed joint. Omega caught the arm and threw Comrade into one of the walls that were still standing. Emphasis on were, the wall collapsed. While the cyborg unburied itself Omega told Rouge to go get help from a robot immobilizing squad. Rouge flew off, leaving Omega, Comrade, and the rest of the Eggpawns to play their war games.

Time: 1315hrs

Place: McDonald's drive thru

"Ok," The drive thru operator said, "You want 12 McDoubles, 6 McChickens, a salad, and four drinks…?" "Yep" Tails confirmed. "Ok… that will be $30.00" "Gez," Tails complained, "You guys eat too much… next time it's on Sonic." "Hey!" Sonic complained. Then he shushed when they got their food. "Yummy!"

"You think G.U.N is doing ok?" Amy asked.

"Well if the world hasn't ended yet, then I think they are doing fine." Sonic replied. They flew away towards the G.U.N base.

Time: 1320hrs

Place: Outside Station Square going towards the G.U.N base

Rouge had gotten help and now she and a unit of anti-robot troops were flying towards the base in two F-22's and a C3-Hercules. "I hope Omega is still standing when we get there." Thought Rouge.

Time: 1321hrs

Place: Ruins of G.U.N base

Omega had never fought such an advanced robot, let alone a cyborg. Comrade had a solution to every tactic Omega sometimes literally threw at him. Omega fired a burst of 50cal. Again the cyborg dodged them and opened up with his Uzis. Then he kicked Omega in the head, then jumped over Omega and kicked him in the back of a knee joint. Omega spun around and back handed Comrade across the face which sent the cyborg flying. The Eggpawns tried to help Comrade, but by now both robots were smashing the Eggpawns when they could just to free up space.

The battle, in short, was destined to be a draw when suddenly both Rouge and her squad along with the Sonic team burst in. "FREEZE!" the G.U.N men shouted. "Yeah, halt, whatever" Sonic added. Comrade and Omega stood still for a moment. Comrade calculated the odds of him winning with this many heroes after him. A beat. Comrade tossed a smoke grenade and at the same time fired a burst from his machine gun over everyone's head to distract them.

As Comrade fired up his rocket boots, which oddly looked like Shadow's style only black and red, Sonic blindly charged him. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic said/coughed out. He tired tackling the cyborg, but missed when Comrade took off running/skating. He got up and ran after the cyborg. As they disappeared into the distance the rest of the hero's ether cleaned up or, as the rest of the Sonic team did, hopped into the Tornado and took off after the two speedos. No one noticed the shadowy figure silently go after then.

Time: 1330hrs

Place: The chase on Highway 91

This was basically a nature vs. machine road race as both Comrade and Sonic stood even in speed. They weren't exactly neck and neck due to having to dodge traffic, but they were pretty even. Comrade tried shooing the hedgehog away with gunfire but couldn't get lock on so he just kept "skating". Sonic threw the first blow, which at this speed was basically a clothesline. Comrade's processors had trouble keeping up this speed but he managed to slide under the arm while grabbing it and throwing Sonic into a bus. This is when the Tornado barely caught up and started shooting laser guided bullets at Comrade. Comrade muttered something dark and dodged the hail fire. Then flipped out his rocket launcher and turned around to run backwards as he aimed it at the Tornado. Sonic had unburied himself and was catching up when he saw his friends were in danger. 

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he dove to tackle the cyborg. The cyborg smirked then aimed the rocket launcher at the ground in front of Sonic and fired. A beat. Sonic flew back singed. This is when the unexpected happened.

"Chaos Spear!" A deep voice boomed. This caught the cyborg off guard as the strange energy hit it in the face blowing the sunglasses off. The heroes all looked to see where the voice and energy attack had come from. They all gasped as they couldn't believe their eyes.

Tails landed the Tornado as the friends stared at the sight; standing before them was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Comrade just scanned the newcomer while the rest were speechless. Shadow was supposed to be dead…right?

Shadow ignored the stares and said "Stand down Comrade, the jig is up." Comrade replied "Never." Shadow smirked, "Very well, a show down it will be then."

Author's end note: Well, well well, I think that went well. Omega vs. Comrade: tie. Shadow vs. Comrade: Find out next update! Review! P.S: I hate writing dialogue…


	5. Chapter 5

Well…. Look whose back. Rereading the story to find the mood and…It's due for error fixing. However I digress, so last time we had both a showdown of Omega and my OC Comrade. Then a ragging road race on 91 of all places…. Then BOOM, Shadow the hedgehog is alive! Cliché yes, but one of the few I tolerate… Anyway, a brief review then on with the adventure!

Sega owns Sonic and Co.

Terminator references officially credit Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Shadowsthebest Presents:

**Shadows and Chaos**

** Chapter 5**

Last time on Shadows and Chaos:

Time: 1330hrs

Place: The chase on Highway 91

This was basically a nature vs. machine road race as both Comrade and Sonic stood even in speed. They weren't exactly neck and neck due to having to dodge traffic, but they were pretty even. Comrade tried shooing the hedgehog away with gunfire but couldn't get lock on so he just kept "skating". Sonic threw the first blow, which at this speed was basically a clothesline. Comrade's processors had trouble keeping up this speed but he managed to slide under the arm while grabbing it and throwing Sonic into a bus. This is when the Tornado barely caught up and started shooting laser guided bullets at Comrade. Comrade muttered something dark and dodged the hail fire. Then flipped out his rocket launcher and turned around to run backwards as he aimed it at the Tornado. Sonic had unburied himself and was catching up when he saw his friends were in danger.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he dove to tackle the cyborg. The cyborg smirked then aimed the rocket launcher at the ground in front of Sonic and fired. A beat. Sonic flew back singed. This is when the unexpected happened.

"Chaos Spear!" A deep voice boomed. This caught the cyborg off guard as the strange energy hit it in the face blowing the sunglasses off. The heroes all looked to see where the voice and energy attack had come from. They all gasped as they couldn't believe their eyes.

Tails landed the Tornado as the friends stared at the sight; standing before them was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Comrade just scanned the newcomer while the rest were speechless. Shadow was supposed to be dead…right?

Shadow ignored the stares and said "Stand down Comrade, the jig is up." Comrade replied "Never." Shadow smirked, "Very well, a showdown it will be then."

**Present:**

**Highway 91**

At first the two war-proven warriors just glared at each other.

A long beat.

Comrade chose to charge, pulling out a small handgun as he did so. Shadow reacted by charging and concealing a chaos spear forming in his hand.

Comrade's sensors missed the chaos spear and he attempted to jump kick Shadow in the face. Shadow's military training kicked in and he slid under the flying cyborg while blasting the handgun to ashes and almost disabling the hands joint as he did so.

Comrade landed on his feet, combat-rolled and momentarily studied his hand. The chaos spear had not been the cause of the damage to the hand. The exploding gun had.

The cyborg rolled to his feet and pulled out a combat knife. It was a gorgeous knife with a thick handle and a twelve inch blade. The sun reflected off the blade menacingly.

Shadow just stood his ground and smirked. "A knife, seriously?" He taunted.

"It will do." The mechanized weapon replied.

Shadow charged forward with chaos-powered fists already aimed and swinging at Comrade. The robotic warrior narrowed his eyes and tried to evade but could not make his cyanotic legs move fast enough. The fists slammed into his face and chest and sent him flying.

Comrade landed hard as he tried to repair his self-made combat program. The initial chaos spear to the face had sent it offline. "… chaos energy" He mumbled to himself as he stood and took out a flash bang.

Shadow's eyes widened. He jumped out of the effect area and launched another quickly formed chaos spear to distract Comrade. "Chao Spear!"

Both landed and glared at each other. The battle raged on.

Time: 1345.

Place: Other side of Highway 91

The Sonic team stood in shock as it slowly registered that Shadow was alive and was beating the Cyborg that had beat the team twice, especially Sonic.

Sonic stood as he struggled to comprehend Shadow's skill and power. How could that faker do that?! He. Was. Sonic. The. Hedgehog. How?

Then he shook his head as he realized that the team should be helping Shadow take down the overpowered robot. "C'mon guys! Let's do to it!" The team surged forward as instinct took control.

Both Comrade and Shadow paused mid-battle as they watched Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy charge forward, ready for a rematch against the Cybernetic warrior. Comrade finally got his combat program running and started calculations.

Sonic charged with a flying running kick. Tails stayed behind to load his stun laser gun. Knuckles roared as he swung a large fist, and Amy brought her hammer down. Shadow stood back to watch with an arched eyebrow.

Comrade frowned at the odds, but grabbed Sonic's leg and swung him into Knuckles. Then he spun around and caught the hammer, knocked Amy back, and threw the hammer at Tails. Tails, being as smart as he is, blasted the hammer back into nonexistence. Then he pulled out a second gun and arched a teasing eyebrow at the robotic warrior.

Comrade smirked, but took the bait and pulled out twin 9mms.

A beat.

Tails jumped to side and started blasting away. At the same time Comrade leaped to the other side and started shooting back. Comrade had aimed in the spot Tails had been at so he missed, but Tails had outsmarted him… for a whole two seconds.

Comrade halted to pull a Metrix moment, then fired twice. The bullets knocked the guns out of Tails' hands. Before Tails could even say "Uh oh", Comrade charged to take Tails as a hostage. Both Sonic and Knuckles realized the cyborg's plan and slammed into Comrade like they were all playing football. (A/N: Poor Tails, I just took him from a gun ninja to a football :o).

Comrade rolled out the hero's arm reach and stood. He started to think the odds may catch up to him after all. "..Like I'll let that happen" He mumbled as he watched the heroes reassemble.

Time: 1400hrs

Place: Eggman's repaired factory

Eggman wiped his brow and grinned, a couple hours of work and he had an army.

An army of Eggman-itized cyborgs, that is.

"Muhahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Time: 1410hrs.

Place: Highway 91, or what is left of it…

They had been fighting in a stand-still stand-off for a while now. While Comrade the Cyborg had superior firepower, muscle, and did not feel pain; the Sonic heroes plus Shadow had numbers and the power of… Well, everyone knows how that ends. (A/N: and if you do not, go play Sonic Heroes lol.)

Comrade fended off another chaos spear, dodged more lasers, used Amy's hammer on Knuckles and turned to face a quickly approaching Sonic when:

His internal radar pinged.

Comrade's eyes narrowed and he put a hand out to stop Sonic in place.

Sonic was confused as the hand grabbed him and Comrade looked into the distance.

Being naturally curious, Sonic looked to see what the cyborg saw and what he saw made him want to wet his pants… if he wore any.

There, quickly approaching, was easily a hundred robots flying towards them that looked a lot like…

Sonic glanced back at Comrade, yep like him. Only they wore black pants and red sweatshirts. Now, that clothing style reminded him of someone…

"Muhahahahahaaa!" Yep. THAT someone.

Eggman floated into view. "Hello Sonic…. Comrade?" Eggman said/asked fearfully.

"Good day doctor." Comrade smirked.

"No matter, let us see you beat my ARMY of cyborgs." Eggman retorted.

The Sonic heroes plus Shadow and now Comrade studied the robots.

"Cheap knock offs" Comrade muttered.

Indeed. Instead of building them, apparently Eggman had built a personalized Comrade and then cloned them a hundred times or so. But there was still easily a hundred of them.

Sonic wondered how much like they were to the original.

Author's note: Annnnd cut. That's enough for now. So, may seem similar to a movie or something but now Station Square is under attack again by Eggman. Again.

Till next time. Please review guys I feel lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm actually working on another update! Yay me! So, I have my first favorite and follow. Thanks goes to;

JohnnyFootball

And no one else…

What if I said I would create a oneshot for the first person to review? Please note my skills are only getting better and I am aiming to make no mistakes on it. So be the first to review!

Also, I would like someone to create a cover image for this fanfic as I can write, but not draw. I will make a fanfic for that person also lol. (I will only pick one if multiple are made and offered.)

On with the story!

Sonic and Co. belongs to Sega.

Terminator and Metrix belong to their respective owners.

Shadowsthebest Present:

**Shadows and Chaos**

** Chapter 6**

Time: 1411hrs.

Place: Highway 91

Sonic glanced to the cyborg, Comrade, at his left then looked back at the army of clones Eggman had challenged the small group with.

The group on the highway was:

Sonic, of course, the cocky but quick hedgehog whom everyone loved.

Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform who lived up to both of his names.

Knuckles, the musclebound grunt who liked smashing things or people when aggravated.

Amy, the love bound fangirl who used a hammer on anyone who hurt Sonic.

Tails, the flying genius who got no real credit from anyone.

And finally; Comrade, the G.U.N cyborg project gone rogue with advanced skill and firepower.

And against them?

Eggman and his army of Comrade replicas, only… Eggmanitized.

Sonic glanced at Shadow. Where had he been before this? He wondered. He then noticed that Comrade was speaking to him.

"I believe you want this city to remain standing correct?" The cyborg asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Then we should "team-up" and take on these cheap knock offs and save the city." Comrade stated.

"Ok…" Sonic quickly agreed. "Guys we are going to team up and save the day." Sonic informed the others. They all nodded in agreement, except for Shadow, who flashed a knowing smirk.

"Charge my minions, destroy them!" Eggman yelled to his army.

The army surged forward.

Sonic and his group charged in retaliation.

A beat.

The groups met and the sounds of war began.

Time: 1415hrs.

Place: G.U.N base#2

The G.U.N commander watched as the small war began on his screen. Behind him and his desk, Rouge and Omega stood in semi-attention observing also.

The commander turned around to face them.

"Does someone want to explain how this day has gotten this bad?" He loudly asked.

"Lousy security." Rouge teased.

"Poor reboot programs." Omega added.

The commander pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He continued saying;

"I want you two to lead the effort of evacuation as our cyborg and Sonic's group have the war in one spot."

"Yes sir" they replied as they left.

The commander faced the screen as he watched his super soldier battle the clone cyborgs.

"It's on all you now."

Time: 1420hrs.

Place: The battlefield of course!

Comrade smashed a fist through another cyborg as he frowned. These guys were nothing like him at all. They were weak, lacked skill, and were destroyed easily.

"Cheap knockoffs." He repeated.

Not being cyborgs, the Sonic crew went at a slower pace, which infuriated Sonic of course. But working as team, they managed to keep destroying them.

Shadow was having an easy time as Comrade was, being equally trained by G.U.N. in his earlier days. He bounced off of a few with rocket powered bursts of speed and destroyed more with chaos spears.

He guessed cloning the cyborgs had messed with their code which now led to their "deaths". But as cloning goes, the original is somewhere so he kept looking for the first and actually built cyborg copy.

Soon, the heroes were mopping up the last few and stood before Eggman smirking at him.

Eggman was shocked; what had gone wrong?! "No matter," He announced. "I had a back-up plan ready this time, Go Superbot Go!"

A force field appeared out of nowhere and trapped all of the heroes except for Comrade. They all started, and then started yelling for Comrade to help them. The Cyborg was about to move to free them when;

His radar pinged again.

He frowned. "What now?" He thought to himself as he turned to search the sky.

And bumped into another cyborg.

He immediately sprang back and combat rolled to his feet. Then he looked the newcomer over as he sensed this bot was different.

The cyborg was wearing gear like his. A dark grey jumpsuit with a black trench coat and black aviator sunglasses. "Greetings," the robot said. "You may call me Vlad." He mock bowed and continued. "Prepare yourself, for I am going to destroy you."

Comrade smirked and countered "As if. You cheap knockoffs cannot touch the original in the superhuman series."

Both pulled out twin 45s.

A beat.

Eggman started dancing with anticipation.

Another beat.

Sonic and the gang gave up getting out of the force field and watched.

A final beat.

Both cyborgs charged with gun blazing and then perfectly dodged the other's bullets.

Both stuffed the spent guns inside their pockets for reloading and got within melee range.

Both swung a fist at the other.

Vlad caught the Comrade's fist, but Comrade blocked Vlad's and forced his to go into Vlad's face. Vlad stumbled back as he coped with what happened and then charged again with a kick.

Comrade easily caught the foot, but then Vlad activated his rocket and burned at Comrade.

Comrade swung Vlad to the side and popped out a fire extinguisher to cool himself down.

Vlad landed on his feet and jumped back at Comrade and tackled him while he was busy.

Vlad pulled out his ten inch knife and jammed it into Comrade's leg.

Comrade immediately reacted by shoving Vlad off, and pulling the knife out.

A mixture of oil and jet fuel poured out forming a puddle around Comrade as he tried to coaxed his systems to try and fix the cut.

Vlad used this to his advantage as he turned his rocket on again and ignited the mix.

Fire burst up and Comrade disappeared.

Oh no, the update is over and Comrade died? What will happen next?!

I will try updating soon, so review review review!


End file.
